


The story of love

by lillyx5



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, au high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyx5/pseuds/lillyx5
Summary: Sasuke is in a top of the line high school called the leafs high and he has his sights set on the transfer student from Japan Naruto Uzumaki but will he ever have the guts to tell the lovely blond how he feels?





	1. My fangirls

My first AU please like and comment

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Why are all these girls so into me of all people me?" I thought as they all squealed behind me.

Hello my name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm a student at the leafs high school. I won't deny that I'm mildly attractive, I'm athletic and cool but the girls are way too obsessed. Girls suck for a couple reasons one girls are impossible to understand two they care more about boys in their own future and three they can't read boys ( at all). They should know by now that I'm not looking for relationship I need to focus on my grades, to get into a good college and my famous father will be proud of me. Even if I do it doesn't matter because my brother already did all of this his name is Itachi Uchiha my family came over from Japan that's why we have such weird names. Suddenly I hear really loud squeal I grown and turn around I know the routine, every day the rest of the girls will push some poor freshmen into the hall to talk to me fortunately the bell rang just then the girl "bye" I say and walked down the hall. I can practically see all the girls saying ' he even walks cool '. I sent my next class with a second to spare and sat in my spot by the window I can zone out in this class. It's my best subject I like to do two things in this class one stare out the window and think about my crush two look at my crush the beautiful blonde with sky blue eyes and the famous grin . Now before I say the name you should know something about me I'm gay. I like a boy can't tell anybody my family would disown me or put me 6 feet down. I like a boy named Naruto he's really cute okay scratch that I'm a Uchiha and Uchihas don't do 'cute' things. No stuffed animals no cute pets but Naruto was so perfect and dare I said it cute. He always looks like he's about to explode. I swear he has ADHD and not in the good way but in this class he looks like it's trying to pull his hair out. He seems to have sort of a problem in this class it seems to be the only class he has trouble and he's a genius (also from Japan). The class is English and he can't read English very well he can speak English perfectly and in an accident nonetheless. But writing it just seems hard for him I kind of wanted to help him but that would put me in close proximity to him. That was out! No I will not spend time with Naruto Uzumaki alone if I do I might tell him how I feel and I won't do that. I look at him with a small smile on my face and then I hear the teachers voice "Sasuke?" "Yes" I asked the teacher looking up at him. "I need you to help little Naruto over here." He said smiling  
If it was any other student I would have groaned and said okay but Naruto. "W...what I...I can't." Then I hit myself mentally " Baka" I whispered then the teacher was right in front of me. "Sasuke I told you to help Naruto and I expect you to help him as I said." The teacher looked at me with a look that said I can tell your father I should've known the only way I got into the school because my father he knew most of the teachers and the headmaster was his friend from elementary school. I mean I'm not genius like all the other students here like Naruto and my goddamn brother. All the teachers were really strict thats the one thing I don't like about school well and the girls too. I walked over to Narutos desk I pulled up a chair "hi" I said then turned away this was going to be a disaster. I was good at putting fake emotions on my face so I smiled at him he smiled back the teacher clapped his hands "okay you're going to be partners with the person to your left Naruto and Sasuke you two are partners, you will write a short story together and you may do this over video chat if you wish. I think it should be together in person this will be better that way... dismissed."Two ways I can look at this one I have an advantage because I live close to Naruto so that's good two I'm dead this is gonna kill me I will have to spend copious amounts of time to write a story with him. I don't know if I can keep my mouth shut for that long.


	2. New chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help me

Hey guys I lied it not a new chapter but nobody as told me to continue so I will be deleting this story if no one asks for a next chapter I think it stupid to keep story's that 1 myself is not proud of it and 2 if no one likes it so I will wait 3 weeks before I delete it if one of you comment I won't stop writing this story I have a okay idea of were this could go but Sasuke might not like it so he will change but even way do you guys like it or not.   
Lillyx5 ✌ 


	3. At Narutos house

On Wednesday I stood outside Naruto's house. ' what should I do I can't do anything right now.' All I did was stand outside Naruto's house making a list of pros and cons of talking to Uzumaki . We were supposed to work on their project today. But I was still cautious about spending time with Naruto I couldn't make myself knock on the door, I stood outside for an hour thinking should I or should I not. Hello this is your Leo side talking knock on the door just do it, for meeee. I made a stupid decision to knock on the door. Now I am a Leo but obviously doesn't show itself too much Leos are spontaneous, impulsive and generally happy I'm usually the opposite except for the happy part when I'm around Naruto I'm always happy. Naruto opened The door. "Hey how are you?" Naruto said. "Good how are you?" I responded and walked inside. Naruto had a spacious living room with the comfy couch and a large glass table in the middle. "Hey you just sit down I'll be back in a sec my laptop." Naruto dashed upstairs. I looked around the room it was nice I wondered where his parents were or if they even remained in the US. Naruto was back with his laptop which he opened. "Okay so you want to write a paper about?" He looked at me. "I don't know you're the genius here why don't you decide." I scowled. " Hmmmm okay well I guess we could write a love story."  
"No absolutely not" I said putting my foot down.   
"You told me to choose something so I did if you have a better idea please I'd love to hear it." Naruto looked slightly mad at me. I looked at him and suddenly I didn't want to see him mad especially not at me I felt really bad "Sorry Naruto I shouldn't have yelled at you like that I just really don't want to write a love story."  
Naruto smiled. "It's okay I was just a little startled that's all." We both sat there thinking for a while. "Oh I got it," Naruto looked at me excitedly  " a horror story it's perfect with a bunch of blood and gore and fighting it will be awesome." I told him that that sounds perfect. Naruto opened a new page document and sat next to me. "Okay so now we need a title." I looked at him like 'really?'  
"What I think ever story needs a title." He looked at me and I said. "No, no we needed a plot like characters how it's going to move along stuff like that we can't title a story without knowing anything about the story."   
He rolled his eyes and said  "well I have a different idea," "see what I like to do is I like to make miss leading titles that way nobody will know what the stories about or what genre it is. Does that make sense to you." He looked like I should understand him but I didn't. "Naruto I have never thought that in my life. We need to make a plot and characters even just beginning to write without even knowing anything is better than giving is stupid misleading title." He looked at me startled again 'damn think.' "Naruto I'm sorry I'm bad at working partners."  
"I usually work alone and well this is new for me." I was telling the truth I really wasn't good at working in partners or with anybody at all but I yelled at Naruto and that makes my entire life go downhill I want us to be friends even if he won't date me.   
"You know what you should really fix that problem." Naruto said to me. I looked at him he was so cute I mean really with his baby blue eyes and blond hair that always looked to spiky all I could do was smile at him and say " You know what let's just write."


	4. Uchal dinner

**Hey guys I**   **know I said the 9th but my friend has come over everyday so I haven't had a lot of time and I feel bad please don't hate me okay again this is all Sasukes perspective but hopefully next chapter will be Narutos hint hint but this one is more of a filler chapter explanations about the Uchiha family and Itachi.**

**Love you**

**I don't own Naruto**

 

I was at home lying on my bed I was really tired. I had been at Narutos  house till like 5:30 trying to figure out what to write. All we got down with the characters, yeah that's all we got down the characters and their personalities. We were way behind at least I think we are especially with his writing skills but don't get me wrong I think will be fine as long as I type it. I really do like him... god what am I doing I'm a Uchiha we are supposed to be strong. Right at the moment my brother walked into the room without even warning. "Itachi!" "Ouch hey little brother do you think and keep you voice down." "Itachi I told you a million times to stop coming in  to my room without knocking first." I yelled at him. "Listen, Sasuke  the only reason I'm here promise the only reason I'm here is to tell you that dinner is ready and mom and dad want you downstairs like now." In frustration I through a book at him he dodged it as easily as always. "So impatient." Then he left leaving my door open and knows I hate it when he does that. I followed him grudgingly and closing the door behind me. Dinner was quiet it was like this almost every night but tonight something seems different probably me I was usually the one making small talk around the table but tonight I wasn't because Naruto Uzumaki was on my mind I couldn't get him out the matter what I tried to do. This is happened before but never this bad I'm usually clam and collected and can keep my mind focused but tonight I don't know I was just distracted. My mom finally broke the silence what a lifesaver. "Sasuke, dear how was your day today what did you do in school?" I'm gonna take my words back mom is not a lifesaver school equals work work equals Naruto Uzumaki and that equals something I don't want to think about. "It was okay I guess." I tried to make it sound upbeat and generally normal apparently I failed miserably. "Mom, I think Sasuke's in love." Damn him stupid  Itachi never trust your brother. "Shut up I am not." Oh great now I'm a three-year-old. He stuck his tongue out towards me. "What are you six." I said doing the same gesture towards him. "I'm just kidding wow you're jumping tonight." I turn my head away and focus on my food. Then I looked up at my mom "mom?" I said. "Yes dear?" She responded in her sweet voice. "Why don't we ever have hamburgers or hotdogs or any American food I mean we do live in America." Usually I don't say this because mom's cooking is pretty good but we almost always eat Asian food. I'm serious last night was dumplings tonight a stir pot and when I was at Uzumaki's he brought over a bag of popcorn and he's Japanese as well and he acted more American than my family. "Sasuke , we may live in America but we are not American family." My dad started in suddenly I look at him  with a look on my face is really, really "we've lived here for like almost 18 years ( I'm 15 my parents moved here when my brother was born) at least  you guys have I'm just wondering why you can't be just a little bit more American." My brother looked at me "Sasuke do you want American food? "I look at them "well like I have for lunch why can't we have for dinner too." He smiled honestly having a snappy comeback "Sasuke listen to me you are correct you probably have lunch so why would you want to have for dinner every night I mean it just gets boring." "So is this Itachi can't you see where I'm coming from." He's only been back at our house for six months and I'm already aggravated with him he came back from college and immediately started tormenting me I mean he may have been here first but I am the youngest does not mean I get some light special privilege or something. "Mom may I be excused." Then without an answer I took my plate to the sink and stomped upstairs. I got in my room and then with my phone there's a little green light flashing which means I have a message. I have an iPhone 2 I been begging my parents for ever to get me an iPhone six or even just an iPhone 5 S but nope dad's so old-fashioned. I swiped it open and read the message it was from Naruto we had exchange phone numbers the day we are assigned  to work together so we could stay connected. I read it carefully: hey Sasuke crazy thing but you just kind of popped into my head kind of funny well anyways so I was wondering if maybe tomorrow you would like to eat lunch with me in the cafeteria and we can talk about our book thanks text me back Naruto Uzumaki. I opened my messages and texted him back: hey Naruto yeah it would be cool to see you at lunch I'll meet you at 11:45 meet you in the cafeteria see you then bye. My phone buzz immediately: cool but you'll see me before 11:45 we have math together remember. I texted back: oh yeah right I completely forgot Naruto would you like to sit next to me in math. Immediately I hitmyself what am I doing texting him that but then my phone buzzed: sounds cool see you then right now I have to go my moms calling see you <3\. So Naruto Uzumaki is going to sit next to me in math.

 

**K there you have it Itachi is just like my older sister she's only been back for like 5-6 months and she's driving me insane so I feel for Sasuke oh and I have 2 older sister I'm the youngest of 3 girls but one is living in her apartment till August because of her rent so I don't have to deal with her but the other one is driving me up the wall anyways sorry to rant at you guys love you bye <3**


	5. Is this the real him?

Hi guy new chapter hip hip hooray I didn't get to add Narutos POV so this is still all the little Sasuke that we all love and hate the picture above gets my relationship with Sasuke perfectly and hope you guys to now I have a big Big BIG surprise for the next chapter be on the look out.

I took a deep breath and walked into my third period class, math. Through all of the first and second I couldn't sit still. Now I was in third, math , I looked around Naruto but he wasn't here yet. I wasn't surprised I had run all the way here and I was at least five minutes early, I hadn't even bothered with the crazy girls. I stood at the door looking for two open desks. I saw two by the window and took the closest one, leaving the one right next to the window for him so I could stare at him and pretend to look out the window. Of course I wouldn't have a lot of time because I suck at math. Three minutes later Naruto walked in and I jumped out of my seat gaining some weird looks from the other kids. Then I walked towards him very calmly. "Hey," I spoke. "Hey did you get us some desks?" His voice is like honey. He must be able to sing really well. 'Shut up' I told my brain. "Yeah over there by the window. I took that one," I pointed at the one I had chosen. "You can take one right next to the window." I pointed to his. "Cool we're in the middle I like it." I hadn't noticed before but I had put us in the middle row. Then I realized that Naruto had always sat in the middle row. I hadn't realized that and I picked the perfect seats. "I've never sat next to the window before." Naruto pulled me out of my train of thought. "Wait you mean like ever? Like not even in Japan?""Never ever." Naruto spoke like it was normal. "How have you never stop by the window," I asked in disbelief. "I don't know I just didn't I didn't want to and nobody ever told me to." Naruto said now looking a little sheepish. "Sorry," he looked down as if he was really ashamed. "Naruto what in gods name do you have to be sorry for? But if it makes you feel uncomfortable we can switch." I really didn't want to but I also didn't want him to be uncomfortable so... "No it's fine, to be cool to see the pavement and the trees." He said this in a joking tone but something was off. "Let's go sit down." He said and took his seat by the window. He looked out of it he was a little pale but still hyper as hell. Then the teacher walked into the room and I got a little hopeful it was Mr. Hatake and he usually went a little bit easier than some of the other teachers here. Maybe I had a chance to get to a B today at least. We got graded everyday in every class at the end of the semester we get our final grade according to our accumulative grade. It's weird I know but whatever. I sat down as he passed out the worksheet of the day. It's like this all the time on Monday and Tuesday we get worksheets to introduce us to the lesson before the lesson is even taught and then on Wednesday the teacher teaches the lesson. On Tuesday (today) we get a harder worksheet and then on Friday we have a test. It repeats over and over again but only in math. Thank God if the other teachers had classes like this I think I would quit school. The normal teacher is super smart and also completely out of mind. His name is Mr. Madara and all the students hate him . Trust me on that. Then about 10 minutes in, Naruto raises hand. "Sir I'm done." He said. I just stared how did he do that so fast? "Okay Mr. Uzumaki go around and help the other students." Naruto gave a quick nod "okay." He looked around the room. "Um Naruto?" I asked. "What is it?" He had the cutest face. "You explain this to me please? I'm having some trouble." I looked down. What is this world coming to where a Uchiha has asked for help? I shook off my thoughts. Naruto walked over to help me. He didn't ask what I hadn't understood he just really explained the whole lesson to me and helped me with the worksheet. I looked around and realized the other kids were done in helping as well. Suddenly I remembered that I was in a school for geniuses and that he would not arguable. I know three indisputable facts. One: girls are crazy. Two: I hate school. Three: this is the real Naruto Uzumaki and I'm in love with him. The class past quicker than normal for me. Then me and Naruto split ways to our fourth period classes . I couldn't wait to see him at lunch. What would this boy have in store for me next. Would Uzumaki be as surprising as he was beautiful.

Okay I also what to said thanks to all of my new followers and all the people who put this on there reading list it helps a lot and I hate to be such a burden on you guys you support me even if I don't update fast I'm sorry but I hope you guys will keep commenting because with out you comments this story would have been done after the first 2 chapters so thanks sorry I'm ranting again I need professional help love you all bye Ps I got over my writing block for Naruto alone I should have a chapter up soonish


End file.
